


Chains Excite Me

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Chains, Collar, Dildos, First of all this is completely consentual, I'm not very kinky, M/M, Orgasm Denial, So yeah, You know like in his 30s, Young!Ford - Freeform, except not really, i don't even know man, mkay, sort of humiliation i guess, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consider this fic the baby of these pictures of chained-up Ford all over tumblr, thanks to the new trailer, and my messed up brain.<br/>What if Bill only cuffed and collar'd Ford to get him all riled up and eager to hop aboard because he knows his buddy likes being manhandled rather roughly?<br/>No?<br/>Oh come on, I can dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda typed this out in a hurry because it wouldn't leave me alone.  
> It's short and, well, kinda weird.

"Well, well, well," the all too familiar voice echoed. "You've been slacking off again, haven't you?"  
Ford just barely managed to nod without letting that soft whimper slip. Hands bounds together by blue glowing chains, he stood there, feeling so pathetic it hurt, while staring at his feet and trying to ignore the stirring in his pants.  
He whinced slightly when he heard the soft clink of a glass being put away. So it wouldn't get in the way.  
That thought made him shiver.  
The familiar heat drew closer.  
"What did I tell you about slacking off?" Suddenly, there was a soft, small hand on his cheek, cupping it gently.  
"That," He had to clear his throat, his voice sounded just _wrong_ in his ears, "That the work we're doing is very important and urgent."  
"Very good." The being purred, the hand patting the skin of his cheek and he felt his lips curve into a confident smile.  
Which promptly died down, as soon as the tiny hand slapped him and left a red handprint on his face.  
He gave Bill a shocked look, but the floating triangle, hardly bigger than his head, was unreadable. He gave the blue chain he had wrapped around his sticklike arm a tug and Ford found himself gasping for breath as the collar, that was connected to the chain, cut off his oxygen.  
"And still you choose to not simply pour every single drop of your being into this very important project?"  
He stopped tugging just enough so that Ford could gulp and hastily nod his head in agreement.  
The demon raised a tutting finger and wagged it at the man.  
"We can't have that, Fordsy."  
The man nodded again.  
"You should be punished."  
Another, more eager nod.  
The being scoffed at the man's readiness before his voice dropped a few octaves and he barked: "Strip."  
The chains around Ford's wrist disappeared and he hurried of to dispose of his clothing as to not keep Bill waiting.  
"All of it." The demon narrowed his eye when the man hesitated to remove his boxer briefs, so he quickly obliged.  
A shiver ran down his spine when he stood there, so completely exposed and vulnerable. He could feel every hair on his body stand on end and it wasn't just because of the usually rather low temperatures of the Mindscape.  
Fortunately, Bill's triangular body radiated a comfortable amount of heat and within the blink of an eye, he was behind the man, tiny fingers playing with the links of the glowing chain as two fingers of his other hand walked down Ford's spine.  
"Veeery good." He cooed, voice back to its usual nasal high pitch again. "We can begin your punishment now."  
This time, Ford knew better than to let his excitement show. He nodded slowly. A finger tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
"Open wide, Fordsy!"  
An object strangely akin to a dildo, in the same blue color as the man's collar, appeared right in front of his face. Ford only had a few seconds to marvel at its size, which was incredible in every aspect, really, before the thing plunged into his mouth. There was a short pain in his teeth, because despite it looking like just energy, it was definitely solid and _hard_ and all up in there and he sputtered and choked and desperately tried to breathe through his flaring nostrils.  
Bill casually floated back to the man's front again, tilted his chin up and watched his human struggle during the phallus's merciless progression.  
Ford stared up at him with begging, wet eyes, but the demon showed him no mercy.  
The pain in his teeth was replaced by a pain in the back of his throat and the man all but doubled over in an attempt to fight back his gagging reflex.  
But again, his head was yanked up and he was forced to stare at his tormentor, glowing and gleeful.  
The demon apparently had no genitalia of his own, but watching Ford choke on silicone substitutes seemed to make up for that. If the thing was even silicone.  
He forced himself to breath more evenly and stared at Bill while running his tongue along the warm shaft. The action drew a pleased hum from the being and the glowing cock began to retract from his mouth. Just as he felt the tip brush past his lips and took a deep breath, however, it jammed itself back in. He staggered, but the chain and collar gave no leeway, so he had to force himself to stand still and allow his mouth to be violated. The dildo gave a few experimental thrusts until it pulled out completely, shiny from the desperate man's saliva.  
Ford panted and gasped, from the corner of his eye he saw his own member, which somewhere along the way came to life and now bobbed in expectation. Bill's hand on his cheek drew his attention back to the demon, who suddenly blurred when he took Ford's glasses off and placed them next to his glas, which held a dark purple liquid.  
 _So they wouldn't get in the way._  
And then, within the blink of an eye, the familiar heat appeared behind him, the glowing dildo following suit like a loyal dog, while tiny hands spread Ford's cheeks apart.  
A laugh sounded that the man didn't quite know what to make of.  
"Look at you!" A tiny finger plunged into him. It wasn't much, but it made him shiver nonetheless. "You're so pink."  
A soft yelp escaped Ford when the finger was removed and replaced by the _much larger_ blue dick prodding against his anal ring.  
"This just might hurt." Bill stated the one thing that had Ford worried ever since this begun. "But how else are you gonna learn, right? You still need to be punished."  
The demon's voice was dripping with such sadistic joy, it made the man swallow harshly despite the tight collar.  
"Better buckle up and hold on tight!" The being declared and shot up right beside Ford's ear, one hand tangled in the man's hair, the other on his shoulder. He could feel the glowing chain on his skin. "Cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride." Bill all but whispered as the cock forced its way inside the man.  
Ford screamed. It wasn't as bad as it could be, the thing was slicked up from spit, but the stretch still burned. Bill's grip, however, was iron and no matter how much Ford tried to struggle and thrash, he never got to move much. Part of him was grateful for the removal of his glasses, because his frantic movements surely would have knocked those off his nose, the rest of his being drowned in the sensation of being so completely filled.  
The man's own cock began to leak as the glowing one pulled out and mercilessly slammed back in, gradually increasing in speed.  
Bill seemed to be behind Ford to hold him in place, and at the same time, in front of the man and studying his expression.  
Ford couldn't even tell any more.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Bill's voice was a somehow delighted hiss. "That's right, you pathetic little nerd, you're loving this! Wow, if only you could see yourself now, you're absolutely disgusting!" The demon laughed harshly and hovered down to see eye to eye with Ford's bobbing prick. "You're drooling and look at this!" He flicked the sensitive organ and for just a second, Ford saw stars. His broken screaming at the top of his lungs finally devolved into the moan he'd been holding back for far too long.  
"And so loud, too!"  
With a sudden movement of Bill's hand, Ford was left breathless as his collar tightened around his neck again and all he could do was groan breathlessly as he was fucked senseless.  
Whenever he was about to pass out, Bill loosened his tight grip on him, just enough to keep the man from collapsing and when he was certain he was going to cum, tiny blue chains wrapped themselves tightly around his wheeping prick and held back the relief of the release.  
Ford heard a high-pitched whine escape him and his brain was too stricken by lust to even give a damn any more.  
Not that time was ever a factor in the Mindscape, but it felt like an eternity of relentless pounding into him, sometimes the thrusts were aimed at his prostate and abused it for several minutes in a row until Ford couldn't even feel his legs any more.  
He barely registered the collar loosening again and an arm pleasantly curled around his neck, which, like basically every part of his aching body, was glistening with sweat.  
"What have we learned today?"  
Ford sucked in a few breaths as he noticed the painful thrusting had turned into a soft but rhythmic pumping, just enough to keep him on the edge, but not enough to drown his brain in blissful oblivion yet.  
"That I finally have to pull myself together and work on this portal, the opportunity to- to which you've so generously provided me, filthy wretch with." He croaked, voice hoarse from both, screaming and strangulation. He felt a pat on his shoulder.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself, ya filthy wretch."  
That was all the warning Ford got before the blue cock slammed into him again. It only took it a few intense thrusts for the man's suddenly free cock to spurt thin streams of white.  
The collar dissipated and Ford fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
Bill watched him from a lidded eye, arms folded behind the glowing form, eye.  
Ford finally managed to look up at the demon and grin.  
If that was the price, he was definitely going to delay the completion of this project as much as he could.


End file.
